Tu silencio
by barn loren
Summary: entendió que la vida era injusta, entendió que el silencio sojuzgaba y ceñía, ahorcando la esperanza, alimentando a la incertidumbre... one-shot, songfic yuri


**hola a todos les traigo mi primer songfic, dejenme sus comentarios, no sean tan duros, espero sea de su agrado, esto es yuri ahorrence comentarios fuera de lugar, Ahorrar es bueno! **

**by: barn loren**

**lo que está en cursivas es el pasado, y lo otro es presente.**

**la cancion es: Tu silencio y el interprete es bebe**

**Tu silencio**

_Estaba sentada en la azotea mirando hacia el cielo, iban en tercero de preparatoria, las mejores amigas, amigas, sí sólo eso, no más, amaba a esa chica de cabellos aguamarina, con toda el alma, pero decirle que la adoraba con cada parte de su ser, sería arruinar lo único que tenía, sus sonrisas, sus llamadas, el tiempo juntas, escucharla toda una tarde tocar violín era incomparable y jamás lo cambiaría por nada, correr en la motocicleta por las calles, ella sujetándose de su cintura, esa sensación de cercanía, tampoco lo cambiaba por nada, era poco comparado con lo que le daría si le permitiese ser su príncipe y ella su princesa, le dolía amarla, le dolía ser sólo la amiga, sentía que sus sentimientos guardados en su interior eran una bomba de tiempo, que estallarían sin poderlo impedir._

_Juraría que cuando la miraba salir con algún chico sólo por compromiso, miraba en sus ojos una pizca de súplica para que la salvase de eso, y misteriosamente la rubia andrógina se aparecía en medio de la cita y evitaba ese beso del que la chica parecía rehuir y posponer entre ella y el galán en turno; eso hacía la rubia y la aguamarina nunca reclamó, juraba que en ocasiones en sus ojos podía leer ilusión cuando llegaba al rescate._

_Pensar eso la llenaba de una ilusión que arrasaba con cualquier duda de que quizá le correspondería, eran jóvenes y tenían derecho a intentar, a probar lo que sería amar, pero siempre que las dos amaran, ¿y si ella no la amaba? Se quedaría con sus sentimientos en las manos y sin ella, no la quería perder; aunque no se puede perder algo que jamás ha sido tuyo, ¿sería capaz de esperar a ver como se enamoraba de alguien? ¿Sería ella capaz de ser su dama de honor? ¿Sería capaz de ver nacer a sus hijos? ¿Sería capaz de convertirse en la tía Haruka?... ¡era inaudito!, cerró los ojos y sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, pero el hecho de cerrar los ojos y negarlo no significaba que no sucedería, y ¿Quién llevaba ahí todas las de perder?... ella._

* * *

_¿Por qué Haruka no había entrado a clases?, pensaba, es cierto que física apesta, pero no era para tanto, ella le había ayudado a estudiar y había comprobado que la rubia era inteligente y tenía potencial, pero claro…_

_Era Haruka, siempre huía de todo, "de todo"… pensó, pensamiento que hizo eco en su cabeza, sentía que la volverían loca esas dos simples palabras; pero había otra que la estrujaba y la asfixiaba, Perdón, ¿Cómo le pediría perdón por dejarla?, si aquella vez en la noche, cuando ambas se escaparon de sus casas para ir a ver las estrellas a la orilla del mar, sintió que con sus miradas se prometían jamás separarse; recordaba cuando la conoció, la conoció en el ultimo año de primaria, usaba el uniforme para niños, pero desde que la vio supo que era una niña, no por que fuera pintora o dibujante sino por sus ojos y su sonrisa, demasiado inocentes, demasiado principescas, tiernas… bellas… belleza y bello, no son dos palabras para describir a un chico, entonces supo que era una niña y sin importarle su apariencia se hizo su amiga, se enamoró de una niña hermosa y bella, sólo que no lo sabía, en secundaria todo fue de maravilla, ella era su confidente, su apoyo, su salvavidas, su ángel guardián, era ese "príncipe" con el que todas las niñas soñaban de pequeñas, tu mejor amiga no entra por la ventana para decirte que sueñes con los angelitos y que tengas linda noche, tu mejor amiga no te toma de la mano y te dice que no tengas miedo y siempre estará ahí para ti, y en el baile de graduación tampoco te dice que eres lo más importante en su vida; esperaba cada día una sola señal, algo que le dijera de una vez por todas que ese amor era mutuo, pero siempre era sólo una sonrisa, la rubia la miraba salir con otros sin refunfuñar, siempre callándose, llegaba a salvarla y después de eso en las únicas dos citas que había tenido en su adolescencia esperó y sin resultado que le dijera, un te amo, un te quiero o que no soportaba verla con nadie más que no fuera ella; sólo charlas con sus miradas, con sus gestos y sus actos, le pedía que no se fuera con una mirada, con una sonrisa le decía que se quedaría esa noche en su casa, y cuando movía ansiosamente sus manos significaba tengo miedo de perderte, su silencio le confesaba que sentía algo, pero a veces tenía miedo de que aquellos diálogos románticos entre ella y su rubia amiga fuesen imaginarios y estuviese quedando loca de tanto soñar con ella en las noches y en el día imaginarla entrando al amanecer por la ventana y decirle: nací para decirte que te amo._

* * *

_Las hojas del otoño volaron a merced del viento, la rubia sintió el viento jugar con su cabello, estaba decidido, le diría que la amaba, no podía seguir esperando, o permitir que el tiempo siguiera pasando ella daría todo por tenerla, más de lo que cualquier otro podía siquiera prometer, era extraño una chica y una chica, pero el amor es caprichoso y quien lo cuestiona pierde, no se sentaría a ver como perdía, bajó de prisa las escaleras, arrancó una rosa de los jardines de la terraza con sumo cuidado de no encajarse las espinas._

_Al fin el timbre sonó liberándola de su letargo, tomó su portafolios y corrió a una puertezuela que daba a la azotea, al abrirla se encontró con la rubia de frente, le sonrió tontamente, pero era una sonrisa sincera, porque cuando se ama no se tiene miedo de ser uno mismo._

_-no llegaste a la clase…-pronunció casi inaudible-_

_-es que, estaba pensando unas cosas…_

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-unas… cosas…_

_-anda dime…-le dijo halando de ella para que bajaran-_

_-si te diré pero vamos al jardín ¿si?_

_-está bien, siempre te gusta darle vueltas a las cosas ¿verdad?_

_-no es cierto… creí-haciendo una mueca, la aguamarina la conocía tan bien-_

_Llegaron al campus estando bajo un árbol, la rubia aventó su portafolio al pie del árbol mientras la chica le dio a sostener su móvil mientras ponía el suyo con cuidado a la par del de la rubia, la chica se sentía nerviosa, ella también debía afrontar la realidad, su partida, la destruiría pero… así es la vida, sus acontecimientos destruyen siempre lo que a su paso hay._

_En eso el móvil comenzó a sonar... se sintió más nerviosa, debía ser su madre apresurándola…_

_Volvió a mirar y la rubia le extendía el teléfono, miró a la rubia, sintió una punzada en el pecho, el celular se silenció para después volver a sonar, la aguamarina se desconcentró y tomó el aparato, presionando la pantalla touch sin cuidado activando el alta voz…_

_-¿si?_

_-Michiru… te dije que llegaras temprano, la mudanza llega mañana en la mañana_

_La rubia frunció el ceño._

_-mamá…-la chica intentó interceder para que callase sin conseguirlo-_

_-será mejor que te apresures y termines de empacar, además tienes que despedirte de Haruka…_

_Y la señora Kaioh colgó._

Como quien tira de una cuerda  
Que se romperá  
Tirar, tirar, tirar, tirar, tirar  
Como sin darse cuenta  
Rozar un poco más  
Los ojos han cerrao  
Para no afrontar

_Ante las últimas palabras a la rubia se le heló la sangre, palideció, estrujó la rosa en su mano encajando las espinas en la palma y sus dedos, no dolía._

_-Haruka yo…_

_-¿te vas?-apenas pudo preguntar con un nudo en la garganta-_

_-perdóname, mis padres ni siquiera me lo consultaron… vivo bajo su techo, bajo sus reglas y…_

_-descuida… no hay problema-le dijo con la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello-_

_-¿estás bien?-le preguntó tomando su mano-_

_La otra no se separó, sentir sus manos por última vez era como sentir los pétalos de la rosa más exótica, era esa sensación más dulce y embriagadora._

_-estoy bien, lo estaré… te irá bien-le dijo más buscando consuelo que deseándolo-_

_-había algo que tu me querías decir…_

_-locuras mías, desvaríos de una demente…-trató de sonreír-_

_Soltó su mano y caminó a por su portafolio._

_-¿te irás sin abrazarme?_

_La rubia tomó el portafolio y se apresuró a abrazarla._

_-jamás lo haría…-le dijo recargando su mentón en el hombro de la chica-_

_-necesito que me digas tus desvaríos… necesito escucharlos…_

_-tu te vas sin más y no te pienso detener…_

_-no me iré en paz si no lo haces, nada cambiará, no pasará nada, tranquila, sólo quiero escucharlo-la abrazó con fuerza-_

_-tienes razón, ya no pierdo nada…_

_Se separó y tomó la mano de Michiru y acercó su mano que empuñaba la rosa y escurría gotas de sangre._

_-tu mano…_

_-descuida…-entonces permitió sus ojos se humedecieran-_

Que el aire es de cristal  
Que puede estallar  
Que aunque parezca extraño  
Te quiero devorar…

_Depositó la rosa en la mano de la aguamarina manchando la piel de la chica de sangre, las lágrimas se dejaron venir, levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos zafiro de la chica, la aguamarina se sintió destrozada._

Que el aire es de cristal  
Que puede estallar  
Que aunque parezca extraño  
Te quiero devorar…

_-te amo… tuve tiempo de sobra, debí haberlo dicho antes ahora, ya es demasiado tarde… sé que nunca dije nada, pero también es insólito el hecho de que soy una chica y no pasa desapercibido, una chica se ha enamorado de ti, y te habla de que el amor que siento por ti nadie jamás lo sentirá como yo… no tengo nada que perder, tu te vas y me niego a entender, pero lo sé, no se puede perder algo que jamás me perteneció…_

En una esquina de su boca  
Se dejó estrellar  
Como la ola que se entrega a la roca

_-Haruka-abrió grande los ojos-_

_-y sé que el tiempo pasará, tu vida seguirá y si te vuelvo a ver seguro habrán cosas nuevas en tu mundo que poco a poco me han de excluir y reemplazar, después de a poco, en tu vida quedará un espacio tan pequeño para mí que no cabrá mi corazón…_

_Soltó su mano…_

Perdida en el abismo  
De una mano sin final  
Tan grande que enlazaban  
Todo su planeta

_-recuérdame como tu mejor amiga, no como la demente que acabas de ver y escuchar… te irá bien, lo sé, eres Michiru Kaioh e incluso cuando naciste los dioses estaban de acuerdo en que eras la más bella…_

_Con su mano secó las lágrimas y corrió saliendo de la escuela._

_La aguamarina estaba adosada al suelo, las lágrimas empezaron a correr desmesuradas por sus mejillas…_

Ahora no estas aquí  
Ahora no estoy aquí  
Pero el silencio es la mas elocuente forma de mentir

_-Haruka… no, no te vayas… jamás te reemplazaría…_

_La mañana despuntó, la rubia había dado vueltas en la cama impaciente toda la noche, jamás pensó que el hecho de decirlo dolería tanto, cerrar los ojos e imaginar que eso era un sueño no ayudaba en nada, miró las heridas en su mano, si el sentir su piel le provocaba tantas sensaciones como un vórtice en el estomago, si al escuchar su voz su corazón saltaba, por lo menos debía verla una vez más, sólo una más…_

Ahora no estas aquí  
Ahora no estoy aquí  
Pero el silencio es la mas elocuente forma de mentir

_Salió corriendo de su casa hasta la de Michiru, al subir la cuesta miró el camión de mudanza y el Mercedes Benz negro de sus padres arrancó._

_-¡Michiru!-gritó con el poco aliento-para, no te vayas-susurró-por favor_

En tu silencio habita el mio  
Y en alguna una parte de mi cuerpo habitó un trozo de tu olor  
En tu silencio habita el mio

Y en alguna parte de mis ojo habitó  
Un trozo de dolor

_La chica volvió a ver por la ventana no por haber escuchado, sólo había sentido que debía volver a ver entonces miró a la rubia caer de rodillas en el asfalto para que después la lluvia se dejara caer sobre la dolida persona que más quería y dejaba atrás, derramó una lágrima al verla destrozada, marcó su numero cuando sus padres hicieron una parada en la estación de gasolina._

_-no estás tan loca mi Haru, yo también te amo, perdóname…_

* * *

Abrió los ojos, afuera llovía, sentía frío, miró su mano, esas viejas cicatrices de las punzadas que las espinas de una rosa le dejaron, ese día aprendió lo que el dolor significaba, y al día siguiente en la noche, después de escuchar un mensaje de voz en su móvil, entendió que la vida era injusta, entendió que el silencio sojuzgaba y ceñía, ahorcando la esperanza, alimentando a la incertidumbre.

Miró su reloj, era hora de ir a trabajar, trabajaba en una empresa que importaba papel, a sus veinticinco años, su vida no iba tan mal, un empleo bueno, su departamento en un edificio estilo Art Deco, su auto eclipse, Mitsubishi, y una chica linda e inteligente a su lado, Amy Mizuno… la quería mucho, y el tener su cariño era invaluable.

"en ocasiones cuando llueve recuerdo aquella vez que Michiru se fue, se fue y me abandonó, pero no fue su culpa, entonces es cuando pienso que hasta con el pensamiento se puede ser infiel y traicionar, porque pienso que el día levante mi cabeza y encuentre unos ojos zafiro, profundos, sinceros, hermosos, que me hundan y me ahoguen, que me resuciten y me hagan respirar a la vez, habré encontrado el amor de nuevo, habré encontrado a Michiru… pero la probabilidad de que ese evento suceda, es de 1/1 000 000 000, porque ella y yo no tenemos ahora nada en común, nuestros mundos son distintos, nuestros caminos no se encuentran, vivimos y giramos en torno a diferentes orbitas… Amy tiene los ojos azul cobalto, se asemeja así que quizá un día aprenda a amarla como ella a mí"

Detuvo su auto próximo a una esquina, siempre pasaba por un expreso antes de ir a la oficina.

* * *

"detesto cuando tengo reunión en el museo porque debo ir formal, pero hoy es el colmo este tonto tacón me desquicia"

La aguamarina se detuvo en la esquina, repentinamente la empujaron chocó contra alguien y su carpeta cayó al suelo liberando un par de documentos, por suerte estaban con protector plástico, pensó…

La rubia había chocado con una persona cuando la empujaron, miró unos papeles caer al suelo, se puso en cuclillas para recogerlos, levantó la mirada…

Ahora estas aquí  
Ahora estoy aquí  
Abrázame para que piense alguna vez en ti

Ahora estas aquí  
Ahora estoy aquí  
Abrázame para que piense alguna vez en ti

Se miraron con incredulidad, la rubia se levantó poniéndose frente a ella, el tiempo se detuvo "_y encuentre unos ojos zafiro, profundos, sinceros, hermosos, que me hundan y me ahoguen, que me resuciten y me hagan respirar a la vez, habré encontrado el amor de nuevo, habré encontrado a…_" era como si el resto se hubiese esfumando, como si ya nada siguiera existiendo a su alrededor ¿el mundo rotaba?... quien sabe, le extendió los papeles por inercia, al sentir ese rose divino, no hubo palabra existente para describirlo.

En tu silencio habita el mio  
Y en alguna una parte de mi cuerpo habitó un trozo de tu olor  
En tu silencio habita el mio

Y en alguna parte de mis ojo habitó  
Un trozo de dolor

En tu silencio habita el mio  
Y en alguna una parte de mi cuerpo habitó un trozo de tu olor  
En tu silencio habita el mio

Y en alguna parte de mis ojo habitó  
Un trozo de dolor

Ninguna de las dos pudo siquiera pensarlo, antes de siquiera intentar decir algo, se encontraban presionando sus labios contra los de la otra, en un abrazo fortuito, intenso pero deseado, así sin decir más.

Que el aire es de cristal  
Que puede estallar  
Que aunque mis labios no hablen  
Te quiero devorar…

Sonrieron para sus adentros, a veces la justicia se tarda, pero de que llega, llega… "la vida no es tan injusta como parece"-pensó la rubia- "sólo te da lo que tu mismo crees que mereces"-pensó la aguamarina-

Que el aire es de cristal  
Que puede estallar  
Que aunque mis labios no hablen  
Te quiero devorar…

**FIN**


End file.
